


Poker Night

by KillerKissed



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Female Reader, Morgan - Freeform, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Red - Freeform, Redemption, Smut, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), dead, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: REQUESTED:Anon sent: "i would like to make a request! if you're too busy that's fine but maybe an arthur morgan x fem!reader where he dicks her down so good and hard she passes out? i love that boah so much omg and i want this to happen to me."





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTED:
> 
> Anon sent: "i would like to make a request! if you're too busy that's fine but maybe an arthur morgan x fem!reader where he dicks her down so good and hard she passes out? i love that boah so much omg and i want this to happen to me."

“Damn you, Arthur Morgan!” You yelled, throwing your cards on the table as the other people at the table did the same.

John just looked flat out annoyed. “I ain’t rich. I’m just losing like I am one.”

Arthur just had a grin on his face. “Now now, we ain’t all sore losers.”

“You’re such a sore winner.” You crossed your arms over your chest as cards started to get dealt out for a new hand.

Javier just cursed under his breath while Charles stood up from the table. “I think I’m done for the evening.”

“Me too, Charles.” You brush your hands as if they were covered in dirt and stood. “Micah!” You yelled at the top of your lungs. “Your turn!”

Arthur stood up from the table as well. “I might as well take my earnings back to bed.”

“I’ll be licking my wounds.” Charles laughed before wandering off.

You followed into the general direction with Arthur on your heels. “Whatcha want, cowboy?”

“A little sugar.”

“None for you.” You smiled a little before going back to Arthur’s tent and pulling down the canvas walls around you.

“Don’t be like that.” He gave you the pouty face.

“What a sad looking puppy.” You remarked as you started to remove the heavy gear that was on your body.

He came to you and squashed the flame on the candle that illuminated the small resting area. “I’ll share my winnings.”

You laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I don’t want your earnings.”

The sound of the rowdy gang outside echoed. “What do you want?”

You reached up and kissed his lips, the taste of cheap liquor flooding your senses. “Something else.”

Arthur began to remove some of his layers.”I may be able to handle that.”

“I sure hope so, Mr. Morgan,” you slowly started to strip off the rest of your clothes until you were as naked as a jaybird before laying down on the bed. “because I wish to be satisfied.”

You hear his humor in the tone of his voice.”I will try to take care of you the best I can. “

You felt him slide between your legs in the darkness on the tent and his hot tongue took a long lick. You sighed softly and closed your eyes to focus on the sensation. He made quick work of getting you drenched in your own fluids. His mouth focused on sucking on your overly sensitive clit in between dipping down into your hole. Your legs were shaking from his expertise. He really was starting to get the hang on knowing your body well enough.

Arthur added a finger into the mix and you were seeing stars. He rubbed all the spots in your cunt that had your orgasm curling tight inside your stomach. He added a second finger to stretch your hole, making a scissor motion every few pumps. One firm hand was gripping your hip with an almost painful hold but it added to the heightened sensitive as his fingers pumped. The hot sounds of the way he was penetrating you with speed was turning you on even more.

You came on his fingers, your inner walls begging for cum that you didn’t have. You tried to keep your noises down to a minimum but it was so hard as Arthur continued to extend your orgasm. He was ruthless with those fingers of his.

Your eyes were rolling back in your head by the time he let you relax. The air couldn’t fill your lungs fast enough. The broad man in front of you seemed to lean down in the darkness and cover you in feathery kisses before you felt the heat of his cock touching your skin. The tip was rubbed between your legs until your slick made him grind against you so easily. You spread your legs for him and his cock dipped down and into you with ease.

You gasped at the fullness, always surprised at how much girth the man had. He let you rest for a moment. When you started to squirm, he pressed his forearms into the softness of the mattress to get a good hold before giving you a quick pump. You gripped on to him immediately, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

He whispered nasty things into your ear as his cock pounded into your body. “You just want all this cock to yourself, don’t you? You need my seed just dripping out of you so everyone knows who you go with.”

“Oh, god yes. Arthur.” You sung his praises. “Pour yourself into me, you know I like it.” You licked up his throat and sucked on his shoulder to leave a mark.

You could feel his whole body tensing up as he was trying to control himself. He shifted his weight a bit before shoving his hand between your bodies and rubbing your clit. You squealed and dig your fingers into his skin as he pounded your cunt. “There ain’t no need in you doing anything else because this here is what you’re good for. Taking a big cock and cumming all over it. You can do that, can’t you? Cum. Cum for me, Sugar.”

You whined and hide your face into the crook of his neck. He drug another orgasm out of you as he wrecked your sensitive little clit. But he didn’t stop.

The cowboy continued on his movements, working you until you were just squirming and wiggling beneath him nonstop. Your pussy was just spasming around his dick as he was pounding into you. You were gripping him hard enough to leave bruises. His hand between your legs finally left to grip one of thighs and bend it up and over his shoulder. He moved up on the bed and dragged the other leg over his shoulder as well before continued his deep thrusts directly into your deepest parts. You were clinging on your legs now as you were forced to let go of him with the new position. You were breathless and gasping as your whole body shook with pleasure. Your body arched as his dick rubbed your good spots in all the right ways. You dam near weren’t coherent anymore.

His fingers found your sensitive bud once more and continued his work from earlier as his cock slipped in and out of your core. You were nothing but a shaking mess. You had no energy left as you were cumming again.

You blacked out as Arthur was continuing to push your body to new heights.

You awake to the man panting above you as you were almost bent in half with the feeling of cum dripping down your cheeks. Arthur Morgan had a smug look on his face as he leaned down to kiss you. “What a good girl.”

You softly laughed as he released you from the position. “I love you, Arthur.”

“I love you too, sugar.”


End file.
